Harry Potter and the Vengeance
by Salazar000
Summary: Harry Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts. He stays at the Burrow for the summer. Some bad stuff is starting to happen. Bad things happen at Hogwarts too! Will Harry be able to return? What will happen? Please review! I don't have reviews! I am sad!
1. The Killer

Walker groped through the night with a shadowy silhouette at his back. He turned and saw only shadows. The small boy wondered if the man had been in the shadows the whole time. He kept crawling along the floor when he heard a splash. He turned and saw a light coming from a hall at the end of the large corridor.

Walker was a small boy with very light, blonde hair. He had a perfect face and was often asked to dates with the girls at Hogwarts. At this point in the night he didn't want to be asked on a date though. He slowly got up and looked at the cold stone floor. A dark stripe ran down the corridor to the spot where he had fallen to the ground. He had thought the man had given up until a tall shadow emerged from the hall at the end of the corridor. Walker jumped down to the floor just as the man had looked his way.

"Lumos!" the man whispered.

The man shined a light down to the other end. He ran it along the walls and finally along the floor. He stopped and smiled at the large lump lying on the floor. Just as he raised his wand, the lump had jumped to his feet.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed the killer.

Walker had completely gone stiff. The man raised his wand again and continued to step toward Walker. He got to Walker in a few steps and touched the boy's head. The boy tried to close his eyes so he couldn't look but he couldn't. The curse had not yet worn off.

"Good bye son," said the man.

Walker finally understood this situation!

"Avada Kedavra!"

Walker collapsed to the floor in a heap of flesh and bones.

Tycho Slater smiled and ran to the door at the end of the corridor and looked to the other end. A light lit in the hall coming off. He heard whispers and deep voices. A medium sized head poked around the corner and shone the wand down the corridor. Tycho jumped down to the floor and looked toward the end of the stone corridor. The head had a tall hat and a long, white beard.

"Didn't he die? I thought Dumbledore had died."

"Oh my god!" came the voice from the other side.

The people ran over and Tycho crouched lower. They stopped at the boy's body and stood over it. Tycho used an Invisibility Cloak, ran across the corridor and turned the corner into the hall.

Alkurse Dustrese sat in his office with the other teachers, discussing the school problem. They had decided to call back an old friend to help take care of this.

"I hope that we can catch this killer. We need to call back this man and get this guy," said Dustrese.

Dustrese looked at his pet phoenix. It looked him straight in the eye and twitched its head to the side. Dustrese looked back at the teachers and saw that they were talking to each other. A pounding crescendo erupted from the door. A man walked in with a long stick.

"Hello my friends," said the man as his eye swirled about.

Harry sat at the long, wooden table eating the dinner that Molly Weasley had prepared for his coming. The redheaded family had sat at the table along with him. His dinner started with buttered rolls and ended with a toffee treat. Throughout the meal they had discussions about school. Ginny had been staring at Harry throughout the meal. When Harry looked back at her she would put her head back down to her food. When dinner was over, Molly removed her wand. She waved it over the table and everything disappeared. Harry and Ron stood and left the table. Ginny did the same, followed by the others. The whole night, Ginny was following Harry.

Finally Ron yelled at her.

"Ginny stop following us. Gosh! Harry already broke up with you. Can't you see, he doesn't want you anymore!" yelled Ron.

Ginny stared at Ron in amazement. Her cheeks turned red and her eyes started to fill with water. Ginny ran in rage and sadness. She went down the stairs yelling. Harry turned to Ron. Ron looked at him and saw anger in Harry. Harry turned and ran after Ginny. He turned and yelled at Ron.

"Why are you so mean to her? I can't believe you Ron!"

As Harry ran down the stairs, Ron turned and went to his room.

Harry went out of the door and turned around the house. Ginny was sitting on a stool with tears flowing off of her rosy cheeks. She turned around after hearing Harry's footsteps. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny felt the softness in his voice as he spoke.

"I know Ron can be a handful, Ginny. I broke up with you because I really do have feelings for you and don't want you to get hurt. I already lost many people close to me. I've lost my parents, Sirius, Cedric and Dumbledore. I didn't want to lose you either."

Ginny turned and looked at Harry. She saw the softness in his eyes. They comforted her. Harry inched his head closer to Ginny's. Ginny closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. They kissed for a long time. Harry forced open Ginny's mouth with his tongue. They parted and Ginny stared at Harry.

"Once I finish off Voldemort, then we can be together. We can kiss as much as we want. That was just a preview." Ginny laughed at his little joke. He went to turn the corner, but he turned around. Harry kissed Ginny on the head.

Harry turned the corner. Ginny heard Harry walk through the door. Harry was yelling at Ron.

_I guess we can be together, one day,_ thought Ginny, _and then we will do that again. I can't wait._ Ginny walked into the house with excitement.

The man was sitting in the tree, hidden in the shadow. He had just seen Harry and Ginny making out. He pressed the button on his walkie-talkie.

"The next person that we take out is Ginny Weasley."

The voice on the other end cracked in. "Great, we will execute ASAP!"


	2. The Grangers

The silhouette of Hogwarts shone on the black, night sky. The grounds lit up to the white flash of lightning. The corridors were silent and the body of Walker Granger lay on the cold, cobblestone floor. Tycho Slater, while leaning over the body, had smiled in revenge. Years ago, Walker had been in his home, playing with Tycho's young daughter, Kristy. The kids had gone upstairs. Tycho had assumed that they were going to play. Some hours later, a scream had vibrated through the house. He ran upstairs in fear, sweat rolling down his face. Bursting open the door, a shocking sight came to his eyes. He couldn't believe it had just happened.

The face he saw lying on the bed was his daughter's. Her lifeless eyes stared straight at Tycho. The wall was drenched with blood. Her white hair was stained with blood along with her carpet. As he looked around the room, he saw that struggling had been involved. But, the thing that caught his eye most was the handprint.

The same print had been painted all over. He ran to the window and saw that the boy had run to the pool. This was a smart choice. The pool was crimson with blood.

_He couldn't have gotten too far,_ thought Tycho.

He had suddenly thought about all of his family. His wife had died and now his daughter had died. Both of them were lost to bloodthirsty maniacs. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_No! It couldn't be! Well, maybe it could. OH MY GOD! It was!_

Tycho ran out of the room and went straight to his friends' home, the Grangers'.

Ginny Weasley, while lying in her bed, had thought of the few minutes, which felt like hours, this morning. She looked up, out the window.

_Someday. Maybe it will workout._

A muffled voice whispered from the other side of the door. She turned her head. The voice was afraid and quiet. The voice also sounded familiar. The door opened and a man burst through it. Ron was at his side. But there was only one reason why she was scared.

Harry woke with a start and rubbed his scar. It had been hurting. He looked over to the other bed. Ron was gone. Harry saw the ruffled sheets and leapt from his bed. He turned at the sound of a scream. As he ran down the stairs, a thought crossed his mind.

_Please! Ron didn't get rid of Ginny!_

Harry, now sweating, burst through Ginny's door. A man was standing in the middle of Ginny's room. The man turned and with a smile, he looked up.

"Hello, Harry Potter. We meet for the last time!"

Harry stared at the man in horror. The face was twisted like stone!

"We finally get to see each other again," boomed Alkurse Dustrese's voice.

Alastor Moody let down his cane and gave Dustrese a hug.

"I am happy to see you again too. I know you are still mourning about your father's death. It was a sad occasion," said Moody.

"Ahhh, yes. My father would not want me to mourn. He was an intelligent man. I never could sneak out of the house," laughed Alkurse, "I could never figure out how to do it. But, now I am simply taking over his job as Headmaster. I am excited to finally meet Harry Potter in the flesh."

Moody simply stared at Dustrese with a blank expression.

Alkurse invited Moody to sit and have a cup of tea. They discussed school projects and finally got down to business.

"Now, we all know," exclaimed Dustrese, "that a death has occurred in our school. We don't want this to happen. There have been too many deaths in the last few years. We need to stop these problems. Does anyone have any questions?"

The room was silent. "Great! Then we will continue."

A sound shot through the door and a man walked in. He held a wand in his hand and aimed it directly at Moody's chest.

"Where is it?" yelled the voice.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" yelled Hagrid.

Dustrese flipped out his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The man flew back to a counter of vials and bottles.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" screamed Alkurse. The body stopped in the air before it hit the counter.

He set the man on the ground. Moody ripped off the man's hood. An expression of fear ran over everyone's faces. The man wasn't a man at all. It was Professor Trelawney.

Tycho Slater ran to the Grangers' house and pounded on the door. No answer. Another knock. Still no answer. Tycho flicked out his wand.

"Alohamora!" yelled Tycho. This was a spell that Walker's sister, Hermione, had taught him.

The door unlocked and he saw that the back door was opened. Either they were currently being robbed or they ran away. Tycho had highly doubted the first theory.


	3. An Enemy Returns

The body of Professor Trelawney lay on the floor in Dustrese's office. All eyes stared at the body in shame and amazement. Professor McGonagall ran out of the office in tears. Dustrese quietly exited the room after McGonagall. The teachers were left alone in the office. They silently stared at the body of Trelawney. Each of them looked at each other. Professor Sprout looked at the teachers with teary eyes. Moody stopped looking at the teachers and looked at the body in thought.

Finally, Moody bent over. He lifted the arm and slowly drew back the sleeve. Each of the teachers looked at him, wide eyed. Moody ran out in search of Dustrese. The teachers all ran out of the room, after Moody.

The top half of the body rose off of the ground. The eyes opened slowly and looked around. A smile came across the face. She was alive.

Tycho Slater ran up the stairs. He looked around and ran into the Muggles' room. The parents of Walker were Muggles. He saw nothing. He turned and ran into Walker's sister's room. His sister was starting her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Looking around, he saw nothing. He opened the closet and found a wand pointed directly at his face. He backed up in fear and ran out of the room.

The eyes of the boy in the closet were lifeless. The wand tip glowed bright yellow. The boy turned his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped closed. When his eyes opened, they were back to normal.

­­­­

Harry looked at the man in horror.

"What happened to you? How did you come back?"

"Fine don't let me introduce myself. I just want to see that horror in your eyes again. I am Professor Quirrell. If you don't remember, I was your first year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry's eyes shifted to madness. He couldn't believe that the first person that he actually killed was back.

"How could you have come back? I killed you. Didn't I?"

"Ah…yes. That night in the third floor corridor was just terrible. Of course, not for you. When you killed me, I crumbled into many pieces of stone. Don't you remember? You touched my skin and it turned to stone. I lost my hand. And I lost my face!"

Quirrell held up his hand. Unfortunately, all that there appeared to be was a wrist with nothing attached. Quirrell's eyes penetrated Harry's mind. His scar started to feel like someone was crushing his head on the side of Hogwarts. He fell to the ground. Harry had passed out.

Ginny's eyes started filling with tears. She stared at Harry with fear and started o cry. She heard someone walking through the door. The person was silent. They held up their wand and stuck it in the back of Quirrell's neck.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly, blood shot out of Quirrell's throat and splattered on the floor. His stone body collapsed and the person picked up Harry's body and went out the door. Ron turned and followed.

Arthur Weasley went up to Harry's bed and placed him in it. Ron went into his own bed also. Arthur turned before anyone could see him. He went into his own bed next to Molly, silently. As he was lying in bed, he thought for sure he saw a light in the tree. He ignored it and went to sleep.

The man in the tree stared at Arthur Weasley, lying in bed.

"Damnit! We need to send someone else in. This time we will go for Arthur Weasley," he said into his walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we need to kill him to get to Harry Potter."


End file.
